Ring Behemoth ( Yiazmat )
The Ring Behemoth ( Or Yiazmat in Japanese. ) is considered to be the most powerful being ever existed on Equestria. It is the Final Boss and Probably the Highest Ranking Antagonist on every stories of both Harmony and Angelica Frost. According to Illumina on her meeting at the Crystal Era, the Ring Behemoth is the only thing that haunts down every immortal being. Either her and Dark Angel tries to stop this Monstrocity, there was nothing that could stop this rampaging beast. Details " The Monster of the Universe. Only to be named as Yiazmat. For english, the Ring Behemoth. There were many God s and Goddess champions, including King Faradark and Queen Elysium. Many of those champions dared to fight the Ring Behemoth. But all of those champions that fought this beast have all been fallen, crippled, devoured, or vaporized in existance. Even Illumina herself, could not defeat this immortal beast. " - Online Description Nearly not known by the legends nor the tales on public. But this, monstrocity nearly caused Equestria into a dreadful all out war on the galaxy. The Ring Behemoth was awakened after Starnia was founded and stopped the war between the Requiem Ponies and Archtopolis Ponies. This halted the progression. But only result in a fatal way. It awakened the Ring Behemoth just before the end of war. It was known that the Ring Behemoth would used it's three or four of it's rings to kill it's enemies. Since Behemoths are nearly extinct following after the war between Requiem and Archtopolis. The Ring Behemoth was originally asleep in the midsts of the Galaxy and Illumina hoped that it would not be awakened. But this hope was crushed when it did. The Ring Behemoth consumed a nearby planet called X-III 2 and crushed it once the Planet's energy forms were depleted. It continued to look around for any planets to consume. The Ring Behemoth's actions caused Illumina and her Advisor a high warning. ''War between Requiem and Archtopolis'' " 500,000 years of war between the Future and the Ancient. Both are seemed to be matched. Nothing were outmatched on these two planets. Even the Requiem Ponies and Archtopolis Ponies could not break it's limits for a more powerful match. Even though, the war ended once Starnia was found. " The Two Legendary Planets are not very hidden it seems. But also over 500,000 years of battle. Two planets were both fighting against each other whoever conquers the Planet on the middle named XII-2. The Territories of the planet were expanded. Immediately after it's foundation, it awaken the Ring Behemoth. This Monstrocity destroyed the Planet of XII-2 and continued roaming around to find another planet that's worth of consuming for. Immediately after this incident, Nebula Ponies have come to the midsts of war on the Two Legendary Planets and end it. Starting the Requiem-Archtopolis Peace Treaty. ''Battle Against The Ring Behemoth'' Recorded about 8,000,000 years ago. The Ring Behemoth was awakened after Starnia stopped the Archtopolis-Requiem War. Which was an interplanetarial wars. Requiem used it's space ships and advanced technology to destroy Archtopolis. Even the ponies on Archtopolis dared to use Dark Magic and Ancient Weapons against Requiem. All of this were avoided quickly as Starnia was formed. But this caused to awaken The Ring Behemoth. Illumina's Champions, including Queen Elysium and King Faradark, along with 800 more. Were volunteered and being sent to destroy the Ring Behemoth. But the mission quickly ended as the Ring Behemoth killed the champions easily and draining their Focus Powers and Life Forms. Queen Elysium used a Solar Beam but it was absorbed and turned back with a Dark Aura, killing Queen Elysium. Ending the battle. The only survivors on the battle was both Queen Lauren and Queen Faust, the two daughters of Illumia. The Two Alicorns managed to escape before the Behemoth's wrath could even kill the two. ''Consumed Worlds - A Short Novel by N.Jason'' The Ring Behemoth consumed more than 15 worlds lately and also consumed the I'cie's homeworld: Valhalla. Accelerating the extinction of the I'cies and turning Parvitacus into the hooves of Dark Angel. This was caused to be the eternity service of darkness. Just like what happened to everypony. Ability The Ring Behemoth has many abilities that it used to defeat it's enemies millions of years ago. This was clear that this monstrocity have claimed to have killed every Champions of Illumina, including King Faradrak and Queen Elysium. The Ring Behemoth uses the Rings of Horn to disable and permanently paralyze the Champion's spells. Then using the Rings of Wings to damage and inflict severe pain to it's enemies. Finally, the Death Spell was casted. A Sign that it will use and kill it's enemies. The Ring Behemoth can fly throughout space or casts a spell to teleport randomly on any different locations. It may have been consuming worlds randomly after it's cast of more than 200 teleportation spells every 300,000 years. The Ring Behemoth is restless and continued to hunt down more. This Monstrocity can also devour anyone even the Gods and Goddess. It was already mentioned on the battle against the Champions. The Ring Behemoth also have a Vanquish Ability. Which weaken it's enemies and later, either devouring it or finish it with a Death Spell. The Ring Behemoth's size can also crush it's enemies with it's foot. Weakness Apparently, The Four Rings are subsequently absorbed once it used it's Horn or it's wings. The Ring Behemoth is likely vulnerable when either one of the rings are further depleted and accelerated it's recharge. It maybe possible that the Ring Behemoth's defenses are down, taking the two Daughters of Illumina an advantage. And this is why how both Queen Lauren and Queen Faust managed to survive the battle and escaped before the Ring Behemoth used it's powers. Apperances It was mentioned on the book of Ret'chua, that the Ring Behemoth is actually 800 ft tall and a length of 3,500ft. Making the Ring Behemoth No.1 the most superior being that can actually destroy anything in it's path. The Horn has a Destroyer Type Shape. ''Skydancer's Adventures'' In Skydancer's Adventures, the elder of the city of Valhalla. Saying that there will be no time to stop it. Even the Light of the Universe cannot hope to destroy this rampaging monster. The Ring Behemoth was also mentioned that it will destroy every worlds and consume it's vast energies. Using every planets on Equestria as it's food source. ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Story of Untold Power. The Ring Behemoth was named on Equestria as " The Monstrocity of Judgement. " When Princess Celestia explained little short about the monster. She only know that the 3 rings powers it, two from it's wings and one from the impervious shell and horn. It is unknown whether the Behemoth was an Alicorn or another tresspasser. ''Harmony and Angelica Frost Stories - The Return of Parvitacus Before the final battle begins. With the merged princesses and the current darkest evil. Parvitacus explains that he's not the most powerful behemoth. But only just it's morphing age is between the 20-30 of age. He even said the name of the monster-sized behemoth named Yiazmat. Only to be known that even Illumina herself, cannot vaporize Yiazmat in existance. ''Fiery Legends - The Four Rings'' This gives nearly a full information about the Ring Behemoth. Two Ring Wings are the spell cores that actually accelerates the other two. The Ring Horn and the Ring Tail. Since it can devour anypony on it's size, depending on the mouth size it has. The Ring Behemoth can consume worlds by using it's magic. It's impervious tail can land on the ground but crushes anypony who is actually at the shadow of the tail. Saying that this monster is actually large than it's other Behemoths only to be maximized at 350ft. The Ring Behemoth can't be powered and will be defenseless but only for a few seconds like 10 or less. The Defense of this monster is proven to be great and even turning this immortal being invulnerable. Not even the Gods and Goddess can defeat this monster. There's only a faint chance of escaping the battle, Queen Lauren and Queen Faust successfully escaped and even Illumina herself. Differences These are the differences of Parvitacus' Behemoth Form and the Ring Behemoth. Trivia *Serving this character as the Major Antagonist on every stories that both JP and Marie made. The Ring Behemoth is mostly mentioned and seen in some stories. The appearances of the Ring Behemoth are confirmed on the Fiery Legends - The Four Rings. And also it's complete exilation of the planets on N.Jason's short novel. *The Ring Behemoth is named as Yiazmat. The Original name and also a Japanese name for Undying and Eternity's End. *Whether this creature appeared in Equestria on a paradox. It has no past clues about why it exists. *This Character was the most superior boss ever in Final Fantasy XII. Claiming the same opposite of the same magic creature is also inspired on the game. *It's either believed that this creature either possessed by the Nethicite's powers or formely a corrupted Alicorn. According to Illumina, this Behemoth was an Alicorn before. *The Magics and abilities are also the same on Final Fantasy XII. *This Large behemoth creature is also the same as the Final Fantasy Series Bosses. In FFXII, this is the most powerful boss ever in the entire Final Fantasy Series. *FFXIII Planet is also named as the game's full name: Final Fantasy XIII